


Claire Can Relate to One of Those Things

by AliceBDS



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Light BDSM, Post-Movie, Pre-Movie, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceBDS/pseuds/AliceBDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen was right: Claire can "relate to at least one of those things." She's a woman with needs and her perky British assistant happens to be able and willing to fulfill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Claire fucked Zara was shortly after her disastrous date with Owen Grady.  
  
Claire had never felt more undesirable. Owen had been a total pig. As far as she could tell, he liked her because she had a vagina and was willing to listen to him run his mouth for more than five seconds. She had returned to her room angry and upset, mascara streaking her face.  
  
It was Zara who had come in, washed her face, hugged her tight and told her she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Claire had let her guard down, just briefly, and that was when Zara kissed her.  
  
Claire hadn't said anything. Instead, she felt something come over her, a desire to inflict control on some small part of her life. So she shoved Zara back on the bed.  
  
In the next twenty minutes, the only thing she said was "I need this," right before she started tearing Zara's clothes off. She knew how many HR rules she was violating, but she never cared. Zara wanted it; she was begging Claire to let her come.  
  
When they finished, Claire let Zara sleep in the bed with her. That would be the only time, after she woke up the next morning to find Zara spooning her. _I'm not a lesbian_ , she thought to herself, _just an adult woman with needs_. And she didn't want Zara misunderstanding that.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zara stepped into Claire's office. She was distinctly aware of the tinted windows and the isolation of the room from the rest of the command compound. It meant she could be as loud as she wanted.

"Miss Dearing," she said, knowing she was supposed to act like she had a legitimate reason for being here, "Mr. Masrani would like you to call him by four to discuss the arrangements for the--"  
  
"Bend over the desk," Claire said. Zara grinned, then quickly shut her mouth. She was supposed to pretend she didn't like this part. She bent over the desk, sticking her rear out, and shivered as Claire hitched her skirt up and exposed her bare bottom.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much stress I am under today?" Claire asked. Zara started to reply, and then Claire spanked her, hard.  
  
"I didn't say you could talk." Then she continued. "Masrani wants this, Hoskins wants that, visitors want this, corporate wants that. I just want to explode."  
  
To punctuate her sentence, she spanked Zara hard, again. Her ass was as red as Claire's hair. Zara let out a little moan of pleasure and pain.  
  
Claire yanked Zara's head back by her hair. "I am just so sick of this shit." Then she brought her hand down on Zara's ass again, making an audible cracking sound. Zara squealed. Claire could tell she was soaking wet.  
  
She figured this was a good time to stop. She made for the door and turned back to the brunette. "Meet me in my bedroom. 9 PM. Do not be late. I'm not finished with you."

Zara leaned against the desk, catching her breath and hoping nobody would notice how flushed her face was on her way back downstairs.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Claire lay back in the bed, exhausted, her legs wrapped around Zara's head. The younger girl was hungrily devouring her, but Claire closed her eyes, tried to pretend it was some guy she knew way back when.

If people found out, they'd say it was "unethical," that Claire was violating her boundaries with her employee. But she had been running an "unethical" theme park for years now. And she was a woman with needs and Zara was willing to satisfy those needs. What is the problem?

She arched her back, moaning as she came. Then, before she could insist otherwise, Zara kissed her. She hated that; it made what they were doing more intimate and emotional. But for the moment she didn't care, and she returned the kiss.

Then she immediately went formal. She stood up, straightened her blouse, and spoke without looking at her assistant. "Remember, my nephews are here tomorrow," she said, cold and businesslike. "You'll need to watch them, I have investors to meet with." Zara smiled. "Of course, Miss Dearing. I'll take good care of them. What's the worst that can happen?"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zara entered Claire's room to hear her showering.

With a mischevious grin, she approached the bathroom. "Miss Dearing," she shouted over the water, "two hours until the meeting." When Claire did not respond, she stepped through the door into the steamy room.

Zara was getting married in two months, but her thoughts were about nothing but Claire. Her fiancé, Gregg, was planning a bachelor party, and she was expecting a call sometime today regarding this desire. She'd oppose it, but realistically she didn't care. Gregg was a college fling, and when he had proposed last year she just reflexively said yes. _I'm not getting any younger, right?_

And then she got the job as Claire Dearing's personal assistant at Jurassic World and she fell in love, for real this time. Claire was smart and efficient, she commanded an aura of respect and power, and Zara loved it. She'd never done anything with a girl before that first night when she made her move on Claire, completely expecting to lose her job and get slapped with a sexual harassment suit.

Instead, she'd become Claire's personal sex toy, and she loved it. As much as she wanted something real, she knew that one of these days she'd get married to Gregg and he'd expect her to pop out some shitty kids and she'd never get to keep working here.

As Zara slipped into the bathroom, Claire's arm emerged from the mist of the shower. "Get in here," she growled, in the same tone of voice that she'd order an underling to get her some coffee.

Zara stepped into the shower, still wearing her clothes, and was instantly soaked. But she forgot all about that when Claire shoved her up against the tiled wall and forced her hand down the front of Zara's skirt.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Claire had fucked Zara rough and silently, just as she liked it. When they were done, Claire reminded her that her nephews would be arriving in a few hours and handed her some VIP passes.

Zara had been under the impression she'd be passing the kids off to their aunt, so when Claire explained her meeting with the investors had been pushed back, Zara found herself on impromptu babysitting duty.

Over the next few hours, she found herself in constant phone calls, trying to settle Gregg's crazy desire for a big bachelor party with all his friends. The dinosaurs in this park were less animalistic than Gregg's "posse." It was around noon when she noticed Zach and Gray had run off.

Frantically, she wandered to each attraction, asking the employees if they'd seen two boys, a teenager and a younger one around ten. _Claire cannot find out about this_ , she thought, shoving thoughts of panic from her mind. _She will never speak to me again if she knows I lost them._ How could this day get any worse?

Then she got a park-wide text message. "Code 19," indicating an escaped asset. What was going on?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Zach and Gray finally emerged from the crowd, Zara breathed a sigh of relief. Despite the chaos raging around her, she had finally located the kids. She had been dreading encountering Claire and having to explain herself.

As pteranodons and dimorphodons swarmed above the surging masses, Zara ran over to the kids, demanding they follow her, but they seemed more preoccupied with the flyers.  _If we can just get inside, we'll be alright_ , she assumed,  _most of the shops have their doors open--_

What happened next was very fast. She was yanked into the air, hurtling 50 feet in seconds, and then right as she started to process what was going on, she was dropped. She opened her mouth to scream, and then another one grabbed her, the claws tearing into her leg. She waved her arms around, realizing that if the pteranodon dropped her she'd fall and splat on the pavement, but she didn't particularly care--

Then she was falling again and she felt warm water envelope her. She struggled, swimming towards the surface, only vaguely starting to remember what lived in this tank. Then one of the pteranodons darted into the ocean like a pelican-- _They can_ _do that?_ \--and then she was being lifted out of the pool. She struggled to break free, noticing something very big moving beneath the waves--

CRACK!

The pteranodon plummeted and she was free from its grasp. She swam towards the surface, feeling something huge moving the water around her, seeing the shadows of pteranodons above the waves, and then the huge shape raced past her. She popped her head out from the water, choking on the liquid in her lungs, when she saw the massive form of the mosasaurus leaping out, grabbing a pteranodon, and diving back beneath the water. As she started swimming the impossibly long distance back to shore, she heard another CRACK!, and a pteranodon fell through the air and was grabbed by the mosasaurus.

She started to figure out what was happening; someone was shooting the pteranodons, distracting the mosasaurus, which probably thought the falling prey were some kind of feeding game. She'd never make it back to shore, but she moved as fast as she could, hoping that at the very least Zach and Gray weren't watching this horror story, and then...

She was on shore. Just like that, she casually pulled herself out like exiting a swimming pool. She scrambled away from the edge and lay on her back, coughing up water and gasping for breath. But she was alive. That was the important thing.

Now to find Claire. Oh, and the kids too, of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of sex in this chapter. I needed to get the canon divergence out of the way and establish how Zara lives. More to come!


End file.
